1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power outlet device, and more particularly to a multifunction socket device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical power socket is a very essential element for modern lifestyle. For different countries, the power outlet can have different designs, dimensions or specifications.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical power socket comprises a power outlet 11, a framework 12 and a cover plate 13. The power outlet 11 has a plurality of outlet apertures 111. The power outlet 11 is attached on a wall via the framework 12 and partially covered by the cover plate 13. Therefore, the plurality of outlet apertures 111 (two or three apertures) of the power outlet 11 111 are exposed.
However, the typical power socket has following drawbacks:
1. Only one single function provided by the power outlet 11.
The typical power outlet can only provide power source not other
2. No attractive design for the power outlet 11
For modern lifestyle, the appearance of any household item is an important factor.
3. No indication for the status of the power outlet 11
The typical power outlet 11 does not provide any indication for the operation status.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a multifunction socket device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.